Beware our Frozen Hearts - Jelsa
by TARDISlover3
Summary: "There will always be fear". 100 years after Jack Frost became an official Guardian and defeated Pitch Black, some of his last words still haunt him. Did this mean that Pitch could come back? In an attempt to recheck his memories, Jack discovers Elsa, a princess of Arendelle. Soon after, a new guardian is chosen. Is there a connection? Not such a good summary, but good book I think
1. Prologue: I'm Elsa

Beware our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Prologue: I'm Elsa

(This is before Elsa froze Anna, when she was allowed to go outside and the gates were open, and before Jack died and became a guardian. Btw, Elsa's powers make her immortal somehow lol)

Elsa

Elsa pressed her hands against the window of the carriage. This was her first time out into the town of her kingdom, Arendelle, and she was excited. What would the people be like? Would she meet anyone? Would she make any friends? These questions flitted through her mind constantly.

To entertain herself, she focused on creating ice patterns on the window. The ice swirled on the glass, creating fern patterns, and flowers, and hearts all woven into her ice. It was a gift only she had, Elsa knew. She often played with her younger sister Anna in the great hall, ice skating and making snowmen. The girls even had a code name for when they wanted to play.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna said from beside her sister, reading Elsa's mind.

Elsa grinned and asked her parents to stop the carriage. They agreed, and the two girls ran out the door and into the village.

Elsa formed a snowball in her hand. "You ready?" She asked her sister.

Anna nodded excitedly and Elsa threw the snowball into the air. Snow fell to the ground, creating the already snowy December day into an even more snowy one.

Using her powers, Elsa helped Anna create plenty of snowmen, and soon more children came out of their houses to play. One of those children was Jack Overland, who was 9, just like Elsa.

"Snowball fight!" Jack yelled, and threw a snowball at the nearest kid. She squealed and threw one back at him. Elsa used her powers to create snowballs for everyone, and they all laughed and played in the snow until the children all sunk down into the snow. Soon, it was time for Elsa and Anna to return

Jack grabbed Elsa's wrist. "What's your name?" He asked her.

"I'm Elsa, of Arendelle." She said. Elsa was shocked. Why would he grab her wrist like that? She didn't let it show, only smiled.

He gave her a crooked smile. "I'm Jack Overland."

"Pleasure." She said. "Perhaps I'll see you again sometime. Goodbye, Jack." She smiled for real this time.

Elsa climbed back into the carriage. Secretly, she really did want to see him again.

But that night, Elsa's chances of ever going back out into the outside world were shattered. She and her sister were playing when she accidentally struck Anna in the head with her powers. While Anna survived, Elsa grew afraid of her powers and stayed in her room for 12 years, not even coming out for her parents' funeral.

Eventually, she had to come out for her coronation. When she did, Elsa accidentally unleashed an eternal winter. Everywhere. With the help of her sister, good friend Kristoff, a peppy snowman named Olaf, and a carrot obsessed reindeer named Sven, Elsa learned that the key to thawing, was love. Using love, Elsa learned to control her powers and thawed the kingdom.

Meanwhile, Jack Overland lived out his life, up until the point when he was 19, when he and his sister Emily were ice skating on thin ice. The ice under Emily's feet was cracking, and she announced that she was scared. Jack goofed around, and in the process saved her by taking his faithful staff and pushing her away from the ice. But it came at a cost. The ice under Jack broke and he sank into the ice cold water.

In the water, his oak brown hair turned white, and his chestnut eyes shifted to a piercing blue. Jack rose up from the water, alive and unharmed. When he landed, the ice under his feet solidified. He grabbed his staff, and saw frost. Touching the end to the ground, Jack discovered he could manipulate frost, snow and ice. He also could fly, with the help of the wind.

Jack flew to Arendelle, his home town (though he didn't know it), and tried to ask the townsfolk where he was. They walked right through him. Jack was invisible to everyone. As he walked away, the moon told him his name. It was Jack Frost.

But that, was a long, long time ago.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Guardian?

Beware our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Chapter 1: A new Guardian?

(100 years after the defeat of Pitch)

Jack

Jack sat by the window watching the snow fly buy North'workshop. A not so recent conversation ran through his head.

(Flashback)

"You think you you can get rid of me forever?" The boogeyman said. "There will always be fear."

(End of flashback)

"What did he mean by that?" Jack muttered. "It's been 100 years. Why am I so worried?"

Just then, Tooth flew in with her band of fairies, sending them off to different continents and countries. She suddenly noticed Jack by the window.

"Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting anything?" She asked.

Jaco shook his head. "No, just thinking." He stood up. "Can you help me with something? I need to view my memories again."

Tooth cocked her head. "Why?"

"There's just something I need to check out."

Tooth thought for a moment, then nodded her head. "Come on." She grabbed a snow globe off a nearby desk. "Tooth Palace". She whispered, and threw the globe.

The two stepped through the portal and emerged in the palace. Tooth pushed a section on one of the walls andthe box containing Jack's teeth popped out. She took the box and handed it to Jack. "Here you go."

Jack pushed on the box, and his world was flooded with bright light.

(Memories)

"Snowball fight!" His nine year old self yelled, and threw a snowball at the nearest girl. She squealed and the children erupted into a huge fight.

A beautiful nine year old girl suddenly created ammo for the kids. She had ice powers too! The kids fought until they all collapsed in the snow. The girl got up and started to leave when nine year old Jack grabbed her wrist.

"What's your name?" He asked.

She gave him a forced smile. "I'm Elsa, of Arendelle."

"I'm Jack Overland." He said.

"Pleasure to meet you. Perhaps we'll meet again sometime. Goodbye Jack." She stepped into the carriage, and they were off.

(End of memories)

Jack came back into the real world with a gasp.

"Find everything you were looking for?" Tooth asked.

"You could say that." Jack said. Who was that beautiful girl? Why did she have ice powers?

Suddenly, a hole opened up in the ground. Bunny stepped out. "Sorry to break up here, but North wants us back." He said. "Manny's chosen a new Guardian."

Jack gasped. A new Guardian?


	3. Chapter 2: I know her!

Beware our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Chapter 2: I know her!

Jack

When the three made it back to the workshop, the shining blue crystal had already risen from the floor. The light was sparkling above it, already in s form of a person. Jack ignored it and turned to his fellow Guardian.

"Why would Manny choose a new Guardian?" Jack asked North.

Sandy made a bunch of pictures above this head, and they all moved too fast for Jack to understand. North shrugged. "This one protected children with her ice powers when her kingdom was threatened by bandits and assassins."

Ice powers? _Her_ ice powers?

North shrugged again and Jack returned his attention to the crystal. It was the girl from his memories!

"I know her!" Jack said.

"What?" Tooth asked.

"I knew her in my past life! We met when we were nine!"

"You serious mate?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah I'm serious!" Jack ran a hand threw his hair. How was this possible? Shouldn't she be dead?

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get her!" North said.

"What, so we're avoiding the whole sack thing?" Jack asked.

"She's a girl!" North said.

Jack whacked North on shoulder and jumped into the air. It was time to go find the new Guardian. The girl named Elsa.


	4. Chapter 3: Who are you?

Beware our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Chapter 3: Who are you?

Elsa

It'd been 400 years since the death of Elsa's sister Anna, and the day Elsa left Arendelle to live in peace in her ice castle. Elsa lived with Olaf and Marshmallow, never growing old and never dying.

Elsa had changed her look. Instead of the French braid and floor length dress, Elsa kept her platinum blonde hair down and wore a long sleeved icy blue t-shirt and dark purple leggings. She wore a thin dark blue jacket over her shirt and black boots.

Elsa walked around her ice palace which, with her help, had stayed frozen all these years. Olaf followed her around, chattering about everything he did that day, smelling flowers and visiting the beach. His personal flurry had also kept him alive, allowing him to venture out into the heat.

Elsa sighed. Olaf and Marshmallow were great company, but sometimes she wished for her sister and family. Her powers had made her immortal, that she discovered when she reached age 50 and hadn't changed a bit.

A knock rang out through the castle. Elsa froze. Know one knew of its location, high up on the North Mountain. Who could it be?

Elsa walked down the steps and to the front door, and she opened it. A tall man with a shock of white hair and piercing blue eyes stood hugging the side of the castle. What the..?

When be noticed her, his eyes grew twice in size. "Oh uhh.. Sorry you had to see that. I just... love ice." He said, embarrassed.

"Umm, it's ok. I understand." Elsa remembered Kristoff, the ice maker. He had been in love with her castle too. "What are you doing here? Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Jack Frost. _The_ Jack Frost." He said with a grin.

Like, the myth? Anna used to read the story of Jack Frost and the Guardians to her children when they were little. Elsa did it sometimes too. She always liked the thought of another being out there who was just like her.

"But that would mean-"

"That the Guardians are real? Yeah, they are. I mean, I am one. And I'm standing right in front of you, aren't I?"

"I suppose that would make sense. So what's a Guardian doing here, in the home of just a normal girl?" Normal was such an understatement.

"Well, the thing is, we kinda need you."

"For what?"

"You'll have to ask North when we get there."

"North?"

"You'd know him as Santa."

"Ah." Elsa couldn't believe she was having this conversation, but went with it.

"Ok, let's go." Jack held Elsa by her waist. "Hold on."

"Wait, what!?" Her cry was lost to the wind as Jack took off and headed towards the North Pole. Elsa clung to him, and closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes Elsa. You're safe." Jack said over the wind.

Elsa opened her eyes. She gasped. They were above the clouds, the light of the Moon glaring in her eyes. "Wow..."

"Told you."

Elsa looked into his eyes. Even if they were a different color, she knew them. Her mind flashed back to 412 years ago when she met a boy. A boy named...

"Jack Overland." She whispered.

"What did you say?" Jack asked.

"You're Jack Overland. Aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah. And you're Elsa, of Arendelle."

"Not anymore."

"Well, you were when I last saw you."

"412 years ago."

"You have a point."

Elsa giggled. She had no idea why.

Jack stiffened beside her.

"Is everything alright?"

"It's Pitch."


	5. Chapter 4: Don't be scared

Beware our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Chapter 4: Don't be scared

Elsa

Her first thought was 'Who's Pitch?' Her second thought was 'AHHHHH!'

Horses made of black sand zoomed towards them. With the one hand that wasn't wrapped around Elsa, Jack used his staff to destroy them. Elsa followed suit and created icicles and threw them at the horses.

Jack landed and ran towards a bunny larger than Jack himself, a girl covered in feathers, a man made of what looked like sand, and a huge man with a long white beard. Elsa guessed they were the other Guardians.

The man made of sand made a bunch of rapid symbols above his head, the symbols moving so fast that it made Elsa's head hurt. The tall bunny caught a boomerang and threw it back out into the army of horses.

"Don't let them destroy the toys!" The man said.

The feather covered girl and the sand man ran into another room while Jack, Elsa, the tall man, and the bunny stayed at the entrance.

A laugh rang through the room. "Ahh, the Guardians. It's been so long. And look, Queen Elsa. What a lovely party."

Elsa's heart sped up. Her breathing grew rapid and short. She couldn't seriously be afraid of this guy, could she?

Jack seemed to notice her distress. "Don't be scared. He's just a bad dream Elsa."

Elsa nodded her head.

"Aww, how cute. If I remember correctly, didn't you say the exact same thing to that boy who refused to stop believing? The one I snuffed out?"

Jack

"The one I snuffed out?" The sentence rang in his ears.

"Jamie, Jamie died a long time ago. He died of a heart attack at age 30." Jack said, his voice breaking. Jamie was his best friend all those years ago. "You were locked away."

"Wrong. I came back maybe 10 years after my so called 'defeat'. I came back weak, and helpless. I started feeding on the fear of Jamie. Didn't you ever notice how tired he looked every day?"

Jack's eyes widened. Of course.

"Eventually, it was too much for him. I gave him a heart attack."

Jack's face turned red with anger. He furrowed his brows and raised his staff. He raced towards Pitch with the anger of a rhino.

Pitch laughed. "Silly boy." He created an arrow of pure darkness similar to the one he shot Sandy with. Then he shot it.


	6. Chapter 5: Jack!

Beware our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Chapter 5: Jack!

Elsa

"JACK!" Elsa, the tall man, and the bunny screamed at once.

Elsa used her powers and formed an ice pillar to protect him, just like she had when she was attacked by the Duke's men.

Jack blinked once, then shot ice at Pitch. The dark man shot black sand at him, and Jack beat it away with his staff.

Elsa resumed shooting ice at the horses. The man had swords and the bunny had boomerangs.

"Don't forget Jack. There will always be fear..." Pitch disappeared and took his sand with him.

The feather girl and sand man came back, looking exhausted. Elsa tugged on a lock of hair. "Ok, can someone please tell me what's going on? Why am I here?"

"Elsa, I am North. That's Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth. You've already met Jack. We are the Guardians. Man in Moon has chosen you to be one of us."

"Me, be a Guardian? Why?"

"You always stood strong for your people, correct?"

"Yes."

"You locked yourself away to protect you sister, did you not?"

"I did."

"Then, is there any reason why he wouldn't choose you?"

"You have a point. But I'm not ready. How can I... I don't know how I... What do I do?"

"Elsa, what is your center?" Jack asked.

"My center?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Elsa of Arendelle, and I protect and love my people with all my heart. I know that love thaws and there is nothing more powerful than love."

"Wow, that was quicker than I expected." Tooth said.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Jack, the bloody show pony, took forever to find out who he was. He's the Guardian of fun."

"And I would be... the Guardian of love?"

Sandy gave her a thumbs up.

"Well, if it's really that important... I'll do it."


	7. Chapter 6: Always

Beware our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Chapter 6: Always (this is probably where the Jelsa fluff will start. I'm excited for this chapter)

Elsa

After the Guardian ceremony, Elsa and Jack went back to Arendelle, much to the protests of the other Guardians.

"Pitch is still out there." North said. "He will want to bring Elsa over to his side."

"Don't worry, I'll protect her." Jack said.

When the two reached the ice castle, Jack turned to Elsa. "Wanna have a little fun?"

Elsa giggled. Jack Frost was the Guardian of fun. It's all he cared about. She nodded. "Let's do it."

Elsa created a snowball behind her back. Then she threw it. The snowball hit Jack square in the face and his eyes widened. Elsa burst out laughing and Jack joined in soon after. She quickly created her fort and Jack created his.

What followed was a massive snowball fight, the balls of snow whizzing by at what might have been the speed of light. At the end, both forts were nearly destroyed, and both Jack and Elsa were lying exhausted on the floor, laughing.

"That was fun." Elsa said.

"No kidding. You nearly took off my head with that last one." Jack said, chuckling.

Elsa laughed. Jack slipped his hand into hers. "You have a beautiful laugh." He said.

Elsa blushed. "Thanks."

"And a beautiful smile."

"You're too kind. I'm just being myself."

"That's what I like about you. You're just yourself."

Elsa blushed again. She couldn't take all these compliments. Then she got an idea. "I wanna take you somewhere." She got up off the icy floor and walked down the large staircase leading to the drift. Jack flew behind her.

"You know, we could just fly there." He said, chuckling.

"Silly me. Of course." She said smiling.

Jack wrapped an arm around her and held his staff in the other hand. Elsa wrapped her arms around him, and they were off.

Elsa didn't realize it before, but she loved the feeling of Jack's strong arm holding her in place, keeping her steady. She loved feeling his steady breathing and his heart beat. She loved his voice, his eyes, his laugh, his crooked smile, his messed up hair. Elsa loved, well, him.

Jack

Elsa led Jack down towards modern day Arendelle, a city filled with lights, sound and music. The old castle was still there, still a place for members of the royal family.

Jack tightened his arm around Elsa. He loved everything about this woman in his arms. Her hair, her eyes, her smile. He knew probably when they met, 412 years ago, that he loved her.

Elsa instructed him down into the palace, where she told the guards who she was and they immediately moved aside, letting her pass. She led him up a flight of stairs and down a ball into her old room.

She pulled an old storybook from the shelf. "Recognize this?" She asked.

Indeed he did. It was the story's of all the Guardians, including him. Of course, there was no Pitch Black in there, but there was information on the Guardians. This was the book Elsa was talking about.

Jack nodded. "This was your old room?"

Elsa nodded. "Lived her all my life, up until 400 years ago." She laughed. "You know, I've gotten used to saying stuff like that, but sometimes it still sounds really weird when I say that I'm 412."

Jack laughed. "I know exactly how you feel."

Jack was going to kiss her. He had to do it. It was going to drive him made if he didn't.

He took her hands. "A question for you."

"Yes?"

"Why did you protect me back at the pole?"

Elsa turned red. "Because..."

"Yes?"

She sighed. "Because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt."

"We've only known each other for a day, two if you count that one all those years ago."

"I know, which is why I'm so confused. But somehow I just feel it, I feel this love. Maybe it's my Guardian of love senses kicking in. But I do know this." Elsa moved closer.

"Yes?" Jack whispered.

"I'll always love you. I'll always protect you."

"Always?"

"Always."

"Elsa?" Jack moved even closer, making the gap between them only about 2 inches.

"Yes, Jack?"

"I feel exactly the same. I'll love you until my dying breath."

Jack closed the gap and placed his lips on hers. They were soft and warm, and tasted like honey. He tangled his hands in her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood there for an eternity, and it was as if they were the only 2 there on the whole Earth.

Jack let out a sigh and they pulled apart for breath. Elsa smiled. "Let's do it again."


	8. Chapter 7: I want your fear

Beware our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Chapter 7: I want your fear

Elsa

After a while, Elsa and Jack headed back to the ice castle, where Elsa instructed Jack to sleep on the couch. He protested, saying that Guardians didn't need to sleep, but she insisted and he obeyed after a few attempts.

Jack stayed downstairs while Elsa stayed upstairs in her bed made of ice (it sounds uncomfortable, but I'm sure it really isn't). Elsa waved her hands and let the ice creep up her legs, turning her day clothes into an oversized t-shirt and baggy pajama bottoms. Both were different shades of blue.

Elsa climbed into bed and let sleep overtake her, letting it cover her like a warm blanket.

(Dream)

Elsa ran around in the darkness, trying to find a way out. Laughter ran throughout the darkness and she covered her ears.

"Oh Elsa, look at you. Still consumed by fear I see after all these years." A figure stepped out of the darkness. Pitch.

"What do you want with me?"

Pitch laughed. "Isn't it obvious? I want your fear. I want your power. You see, I can't take them away from you. Sure, I can grow stronger because of the fear, but I can't take it. Nor your power. The simple thing to do is join me. We can be in control. What do you say?"

"You piece of crap. I will _never_ join you. Ever. You basically just told me your plan."

"Elsa, do you understand the power we could wield? 100 years ago, I only came back because of your fear. Fear of being discovered, fear of losing control again, all those helped return me to power. We could be the strongest beings alive."

It all sounded like crap to Elsa, and she didn't want any part of it. "No."

Pitch's calm face turned into a scowl. "Looks like we're doing it the hard way then". Pitch formed an arrow of darkness and shot it into Elsa's chest before she could react. Elsa screamed and fell to the floor.

"Sweet dreams, Elsa of Arendelle."

(End of dream)

"Elsa!" Jack's worried face floated above her.

Elsa blinked once then shoved Jack, making him stagger back. "What was that for?" He asked.

"You were making me feel claustrophobic. What's the matter?"

"You were screaming and muttering in your sleep." There was something else, and Elsa knew it.

"Jack, what aren't you telling me?"

"Go look in the mirror."

Elsa got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She stared at her reflection and gasped.

It was her eyes; they were crimson red.


	9. Chapter 8: What!

Beware our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Chapter 8: What?

Jack

Jack immediately took Elsa to the pole so North and the other Guardians could check her out. Tooth and Sandy took into another while Jack paced out in the globe room with North and Bunny.

"What if we can't fix this? What if she becomes totally dark? Totally like Pitch?"

"You like her don't you?" North asked.

"What?"

"Ah ya blood show pony, we know you do. No use denying it."

"Ok yes I like her. Love her even. She knows. I hate the thought of anything happening to her. What do we do?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"We just wait until Tooth and Sandy figure it all out." North said.

Sandy came out with Tooth and Elsa and he looked grim. Tooth ran a hand over her feathery hair. "Elsa has been infected with darkness. If we don't figure out a way to get rid of it, she'll officially become like Pitch in 5 days."

Five days. That was less than a week. Jack closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "No... NO!" He flew off into one of the back rooms and sat down by the window. He threw up his hood and touched his head to the glass.

Footsteps stopped behind him. "Jack?" Elsa said.

"I can't lose you."

"You won't. We'll figure it out. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Love will always prevail."

She sat down next to Jack and put a hand on his cheek. He turned into her embrace and met her eyes. Her new red eyes. They made his head hurt even more.

"And Jack, I love you. I love you with all my frozen heart."

"And I love you with mine."

Elsa learned down and gave him a light brush on the lips. Jack pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. It made his headache go away and filled him with a strange sense of peace. He pulled back just enough for speak and breath. "Elsa of Arendelle, I swear on my life that I will find a way to stop this. I love you."

"And I, you."

Jack pulled her back in and they stayed there for a long, long time.


	10. Chapter 9: My hair?

Beware our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Chapter 9: My hair?

Elsa

Jack and Elsa sat by the window, watching the snow. Elsa waved her arm and frost swirled around the window. "Looks like you're not the only one who specializes in frost." She said with a giggle.

Jack wrapped an arm around Elsa. "Guess you're right." He turned his attention away from the window to look at Elsa. He darted back in surprise. "Your hair!"

"My hair?" Elsa raced to find a mirror. When she found one, she gasped. Black streaked her normal platinum blonde hair. "Oh no..."

Elsa was terrified. She didn't want to become one of Pitch's minions. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm so scared Jack..." She whispered.

He wrapped her arm around her and kissed the crown of her head. "I know. It'll be alright. We'll get through this."

"It's only been a few hours since my eyes turned red. What happens next?" She asked him, the tears flowing freely now.

"I don't know Elsa. I don't know."

A few hours later it was time for Elsa to go home. Jack flew her back to the ice castle and into her room. He was about to head downstairs when...

"Jack? Instead of going downstairs to sleep on the couch, do you think you could stay with me? I'm too afraid to sleep on my own." Elsa said, hugging herself.

"Of course." Jack lay his staff against the wall and climbed into bed. Elsa used her powers to change into her pajamas and got in the bed next to Jack.

Jack wrapped her arms around her and she melted into his embrace. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She fell asleep that way, listening to the sound of Jack's steady heartbeat.


	11. Chapter 10: It'll be OK

Beware our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Sorry I haven't been updating. Busy.

Chapter 10: It'll be OK.

Jack

Jack woke up with Elsa's head on top of him and he sighed. It felt good to hold her in his arms, keep her safe from th nightmares that plagued her.

He let his gaze rest on her hair; and nearly fell off the bed in the process. Instead of platinum and black, it was now black with a teeny tiny bit of platinum left in it. They only had four days left. Four days before Jack would lose Elsa forever.

The thought mad him want to break something, but he didn't. He shifted around until his face was on the pillow and he let the tears flow freely.

"Jack?" Jack felt the pressure move off his back. Elsa was awake.

He felt her hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

He didn't answer, just continued to cry into the pillow. Then he spoke. "I'm so scared. I'm so, so scared. I can't lose you Elsa."

Elsa rubbed his back. "It'll be OK Jack. We'll get through this, together. Right?"

Jack reluctantly nodded.

"Love you." Elsa said and kissed his cheek. Jack nodded again.

Elsa

Elsa quickly changed into her usual outfit and grabbed a snow globe from a nearby table. She threw it at the wall and stepped through the newly formed portal.

Elsa emerged in the North pole and went to speak with the other Guardians.

"He's really worried." Elsa said to them. "I'm scared for him. He's entered a state of depression. This whole thing is messing him up badly."

"I don't know what we can do Elsa. We just have to keep thinking." Tooth said.

Elsa nodded then walked back through the portal. Jack was sitting up in the bed. "I may have an idea." He said, his cheeks stained with red.

"What is it?"

"You said love is the key, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then let's use love."

Jack

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

Jack formed a single snowflake between his fingers and filled it with all the love he had for Elsa. He filled with the warmth from his own heart and being. He then directed the snowflake and it hit Elsa right over her heart. It melted into her clothes and through her skin, down to her heart.

"There. That will do until we can figure out something more permanent." Jack said.

Elsa nodded. "I love you Jack."

"I love you too." Jack brushed his lips on hers, then stepped back. He lay back down on the bed, for he was getting a headache and needed some rest. Elsa lay down next to him and the two fell asleep.

When Jack woke up hours later, Elsa was gone.


	12. Chapter 11: Gone?

Beware our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Chapter 11: Gone?

Jack

Jack's heart started to pound and so did his head. Where was Elsa? What happened to her? Was she alright?

His world blurred. No. He would not be some crybaby and sit around feeling sorry for himself. It was time to take action.

Jack grabbed a snowglobe from the table and flung it so hard at the wall that if it wasn't a portal it would have shattered into a million pieces on impact. He stepped through the portal, hoping he would find her here.

"Jack? Where's Elsa?" North asked when he saw Jack.

"I was hoping to ask you the same question." Elsa wasn't here. No.

"What do you mean?" Bunny asked.

"I had a headache so I lay down on one of Elsa's couches." No point in telling them that they had slept in the same bed. "When I woke up, Elsa was gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Tooth, who had just flown in, asked.

"I mean Elsa's disappeared." Jack said, his voice breaking.

"I'm so sorry Jack." Tooth said.

"Why aren't we doing anything?" Jack asked.

"Jack, we don't even know where she is." Bunny said.

"We have to find her."

Elsa

Elsa woke up to darkness. Pure darkness, not the kind your eyes adjust to. Cave darkness, if you will.

It was obvious that Pitch had taken her. Who else? The question was, why?

And Jack. Oh gosh Jack would be freaking out by now. Elsa tried to stand up, but couldn't; on her hands were black braces, just like the ones Hans had trapped her in all those years ago. The metal was pure black, just like everything else. She couldn't even freeze them open. Pitch clearly knew her well.

"Hello, Elsa."

"Pitch." She spat out. "Pleasure."

"I'm certain you're wondering why I brought you here. Being the sweet, and generous villain that I am I'll tell you."

"Please. The only way I'll believe you're sweet and generous is when pigs fly."

"I can arrange that."

What.

"Anyway, the process of making you dark is taking much longer than I wanted. You're going through a change everyday, which will take about five days. What I'm about to do will speed up the process to one day."

"And what are you going to do...?" Elsa was fearing the worst.

Pitch grabbed both sides of Elsa's face so hard she cried out. Then he kissed her.

The kiss felt grimy, sooty, dirty. Pitch moved his hands up and down her body, and Elsa tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He held her in place though, and pressed her up against him. His hands tangled in her hair, slipped under her jacket. Elsa couldn't move at all. Couldn't cry out, couldn't push him off her. She hated every minute of it. Hate, hate, hated it.

He finally let go to gasp for breath. "See you tomorrow, Elsa of Arendelle."

Then her world exploded in light.


	13. Chapter 12: He What?

Beware our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Chapter 12: He What!?

Jack

The five Guardians started to make their way towards the sleigh, itching to find Elsa. Well, all except Bunny, who would rather have taken his tunnels. But it was four against one, so they were taking the sleigh.

They were about to load when a flash of light lit up the workshop. When their vision cleared, on the floor lay Elsa!

Jack rushed to her side and picked her up bridal style. She was unconscious. He examined her, checking for any injuries or anything like that. She looked different; her hair was now totally black, and her hands were gray. He was sure that underneath her clothes, her skin was gray there too. The only part that wasn't gray was her neck and face. Her clothes had started growing duller too. The vibrant purples and blues weren't vibrant anymore. They were gray purples and gray blues.

"Why don't we just go through the portal instead?" North asked. Jack nodded and Sandy threw a globe at the wall.

The five walked through the portal to the ice palace and lay Elsa on her bed upstairs.

"Will you watch over her, and give her good dreams?" Jack asked Sandy.

Sandy gave him a firm nod and let golden sand trail over her head. Jack nearly cried out with sadness and love; her dream was of them kissing and spending time together. He couldn't help but wonder if that was ever going to be possible again.

Jack went into another room and started pacing. What if his plan didn't work? Her transformation seemed to be getting faster. He couldn't lose her. He had neve known love like this, not in the 419 years he had been alive. What would he do if he lost her? Elsa would become some dark soldier of Pitch and Jack- Jack would have to fight her. That would be impossible. He just wouldn't. Couldn't.

Tooth came in a while later. "Elsa's awake. She wants to see you." She said.

Jack followed Tooth into Elsa's room and went to her bedside. Elsa was sitting up in bed, looking terrified and worn out. When she saw Jack, she started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I'm a horrible person. I'm dangerous and you should lock me up. I don't know what I could do to you."

"What do you mean Elsa? What happened to you."

"Pitch took me. I don't know where. He told me the process was taking too long so he had to speed it up so I would transform completely at midnight tomorrow. And-" She paused a minute. Jack had a feeling there was something she didn't want to tell him. "He kissed me, Jack."

"He what!?"

"He kissed me so hard it hurt. It was disgusting, and he kept running his hands all over me, like I was already his." She burst into tears again.

Like I was already his... the words echoed in his mind. Jack wanted to destroy Pitch. How _dare_ he hurt Elsa like that?!

"So that was what sped up the process. I'm so sorry yyou had to go through that, Elsa. I know you didn't do it on purpose Elsa. It's alright. I'm not upset with you."

"Hold me?" Elsa asked.

Jack nodded and climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around her, and resisted the urge to shudder. The woman he was holding was Elsa; he had to convince himself of that. She was still the same. She would not become dark and vile like Pitch. She wouldn't.

At least, that was what he hoped.


	14. Chapter 13: It's Time

Beware our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Chapter 13: It's Time.

Elsa

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. She was tired and scared, and Pitch was playing with her like a game. The thing is, she didn't know how to "turn the game off", if you understand where I'm going with that.

She had to remember her love for Jack. Whenever she was around him, she felt warm and good. Free. The opposite of what Pitch was trying to make her. She had to remember that love will thaw. It worked before. And she was the Guardian of love, it had to work. Right?

But she was so, so scared. Imagine the things Pitch could do to her, make her do. She would hurt millions of people. She wouldn't be able to be with Jack. She would most likely be dating Pitch and would kill Jack on sight if Pitch wanted her to. She would be a cold and lifeless machine.

Elsa sighed and went out to the balcony overlooking the mountain. Then she began to sing.

 _It keeps coming back to me._

 _I remember this pain._

 _It spreads across my eyes._

 _Everything is dull._

 _Everyone's smiling. They're smiling._

 _It pushes me far, far away._

 _Everything is blue..._

 _Can you hear me out there?_

 _Will you hold me now? Hold me now? My Frozen Heart..._

 _I'm gazing from the distance and_

 _I feel everything pass through me..._

 _I can't be alone right now._

 _Will you hold me now? Hold me now? My Frozen Heart..._

 _I'm lost in a deep Winter Sleep_

 _I can't seem to find my way out alone..._

 _Can you, wake me?_

 _I know when I let it in_

 _It hides love from this moment._

 _So just guard it close_

 _I watch the move it makes_

 _But it gets me, but it gets me._

 _I wish I could understand how I_

 _Could make it disappear, make it disappear..._

 _Anyone out there here me now?_

 _Will you hold me now? Hold me now? My Frozen Heart..._

 _Kiss my lips and maybe you can take me to your world for now..._

 _I can't be alone right now._

 _Will you hold me now? Hold me now? My Frozen Heart..._

 _Please make it all go away._

 _Am I ever gonna feel myself again?_

 _I hope I will..._

 _Will you hold me now? Hold me now? My Frozen Heart..._

 _I'm gazing from the distance and_

 _I feel everything pass through me..._

 _I can't be alone right now._

 _Will you hold me now? Hold me now? My Frozen Heart..._

 _I'm lost in a deep Winter Sleep_

 _I can't seem to find my way out alone..._

 _Can you, wake me?_

"That was amazing, Elsa."

"JACK! Oh gosh Jack you scared me." Elsa stood up from the window. "Is everything alright?"

Clearly it wasn't; his face was red and tear stained and he kept blinking. He wanted to appear strong for her.

"It's time."

Oh no... Elsa hadn't realized how much time had passed while she was sitting by the window. She was such an idiot! She should have been spending time with the Guardians and Jack.

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Elsa?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know that whatever happens tonight, I just want you to know that I will love you forever. I love with all my frozen heart and I will do until my own dying breath. I promise."

"Jack, I will love you to the ends of the Earth. Don't forget that either. Ok?"

Jack nodded and the clock struck 12. A bright darkness (weird oxymoron, I know) swirled in the room and the 2 were swallowed by the darkness that would bring them to the man who wanted to destroy them.


	15. Chapter 14: Monster

Beware our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Alrightie! This _might_ be the second to last chapter, I do not know. SO, before I go on I would like to thank all the readers of this book and for commenting and adding it to your lists and giving me feedback and so on so forth. By the way, I would have listened to Monster, by Skillet while writing this chapter, but I have YouTube on a different tab and I can't have up 2 tabs at once since I'm not using a computer. But I would totally do it if I were you, because things get intense. And the words are appropriate for the situation. Oh yeah, and before I forget, THERE MIGHT BE A SEQUEL. I will let you know in the little wrap up author's note I have at the end. So be looking for that. Enjoy, and thank you all again for your amazing support!

Chapter 14: Monster (see what I did there, lol)

Elsa

They were back in the darkness again. Elsa was getting tired of this. Was this seriously his lair?

"Ahh, Elsa and Jack. What a lovely surprise." Pitch said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Pitch! Why don't you just take me instead?!" Jack asked, his voice raw.

"Oh Jack, it's so much easier controlling the fear of this young lady. Although, your fear for losing her is pretty strong. But no matter, I want this done tonight."

"You pile of crap, you'll never get Elsa!" Jack started fight with Pitch. Elsa fell to the ground. Her transformation was starting.

Jack

Jack shot ice at Pitch. He blasted it off and shot black sand at him. It tore at his face, clothes, weakening him to the point where he could barely stand. Must have been a new trick of his.

Pitch used black sand to shove him up against the wall, and Jack couldn't even move. He tried to shoot ice at Pitch, but he kept moving out of the way. Jack was losing.

Crap.

Elsa

She could feel the blackness surrounding her heart, swirling and threatening to close in on her. _Just let it out. It's time for me to take over. I am the one in control now._ A dark voice inside her commanded.

Elsa could feel the rest of her darken, all except that one spot in her heart. Pitch didn't know about that yet. Then the dark being seized control, the real said just watching through those blood red eyes, unable to cry out.

Pitch shoved Jack against the wall, and turned to dark Elsa. "Destroy him."

"Yes master." Legs that were not hers started to move towards him. Pitch grabbed her arm. Then kissed her.

Jack

The battle with Pitch had left him weak and in pain, but he felt more pain watching Pitch kiss Elsa like that. She even looked like she was enjoying it! That was not Elsa. It's couldn't be. She loved him, not Pitch. Right? She had to. It was Elsa. Elsa loved him. Elsa loved him. He couldn't forget that, just as she couldn't forget that he loved her.

Elsa

The dark part of her was enjoying it, and that was the part in control. Dark Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck. Pitch couldn't seem to find a spot he was comfortable to put his hands on. He moved his hands everywhere. The other part of her wanted to push away, kick his butt and call him names, but the part in control didn't let her.

Pitch finally pulled away, and pointed towards Jack. Dark Elsa nodded and made her way towards Jack. The fight had left him bloody and dirty. Pitiful, the Dark Elsa mused. Horrible, the real Elsa thought with heartbreak.

"Elsa," Jack struggled to get out. "I know you're still in there. Don't let the Dark Elsa win!"

"SHUT UP!" The Dark Elsa screamed. She formed a black icicle in her hands...

No...

Then plunged it deep into Jack's chest.

"NO!" The real Elsa screamed and brought her body down to the ground. How could she fight herself? She was a monster. No. Not this time.

She made herself stand up, fighting for with Dark Elsa for the control of her body. She formed another black icicle in her hands, and threw it at Pitch. Pitch blasted it away.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Elsa!" He screamed. Elsa lost control again. Dark Elsa formed another icicle and aimed it straight for their heart. By getting rid of that spot, Elsa wouldn't be Elsa anymore.

She felt the ice pierce her chest. "ELSA!" Jack screamed, not too loudly. He wasn't dead, not yet.

Elsa fell to the ground next to Jack. "I'm sorry." She croaked out.

"Take my hand!" Jack stretched out his arm. Elsa grabbed his hand, and let all her power surge through her to that spot at her heart. Then they both released it.

The black was surged with electric blue light, the light of their power.

"NO"! It hit Pitch straight in the chest and he froze on the spot. It was one big sculpture of ugly.

"Get down!" Jack yelled. The statue exploded into millions of pieces, one particularly large one hitting Jack in his wound.

"JACK!" Elsa screamed. Jack had lost a lot of blood, and she pulled all the ice out plus the icicle weapon she had used to hurt him. Now that Pitch was dead, Elsa wasn't fighting for control over her Dark half.

"Elsa... I said to you I would love you until my dying breath. Well it seems I was wrong".

Elsa froze up. What?

"I'll love you even after my dying breath. For me to stop loving you would be impossible. Don't forget that..." Jack took one last labored breath and closed his eyes.

"JACK!"


	16. Chapter 15: You're Alive!

Beware our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Alright. Here it is. The last chapter- well, besides the epilogue. Here we go. Stay tuned for the name of the sequel and a blooper story for this book!

Chapter 15: You're Alive! (Total spoiler, I know)

Elsa

"No... please no..." This was Anna all over again. Except Jack wasn't waking up. The darkness disintegrated around her, showing that Jack and Elsa were standing on a pond somewhere in what looked like Arendelle. (Try and guess which pond I'm talking about. If you are an ROTG fan, you will know)

The moon shown brightly overhead. "Please Manny. Help him. I love him too much to let him go."

Elsa cried over Jack's body. She froze the wound over, but nothing could stop the fact that he had lost too much blood to survive.

The moon shown brighter and brighter over them. Soon, it was so bright Elsa couldn't see anything. When the brightness faded away, JACK'S WOUND WAS HEALED!

His chest rose up in one startled breath and he sat up."ELSA!" He turned to her. "Oh. Sorry."

Elsa laughed and cried with relief. "It's ok."

She tackled him and showered him in kisses. "You're alive!"

"I would never leave you."

Their kisses became more deep, more desperate and passionate.

"Thank you Manny! We will be forever grateful!" Elsa called to the moon.

They stayed there for a while, watching the moon go down, the flew into the light of a brand new forever.

Sorry this one is so short!


	17. Epilogue: Love

Beware our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Ok, this is it. Ready?

Epilogue: Love

No POV

Things were getting back to normal. Elsa and Jack were happy, the Guardians were happy, the children were happy, basically everyone was happy.

Elsa and Jack spent a lot of time at the ice palace, having fun and just loving each other. It was perfect.

The two loved each other with all their Frozen Hearts. That would never change ever.

?

The figure stood silent, watching the two lovers happily exist. How _dare_ they have fun when the Lord or fear was gone.

She'd show them. Oh, she'd show them.

She just needed to wait.

Jack

He looked at the sleeping Elsa with love and adoration. He never knew he could experience love like this. He thanked Manny constantly ever single day, and then he just well, lived his life to the fullest.

His frozen heart was finally full.


	18. Author's Note

Beware our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

OK time for wrap up! The sequel will be called "With all our Frozen Hearts" so pay attention. In the review section, you can ask any questions about the series or whatever but I'm not going to spoil anything! But if I do, I give you permission to hit me with a tennis racket because I have a habbit of spoiling books to my friends. They call it "Jelsalover3 - ing" (I don't wanna use my real name.) Any who, the bloopers I will start today cuz I think it's gonna be cool, and I will just call it "Beware our Frozen Hearts bloopers" or something like that. You guys rock! JELSALOVER3 OUT


End file.
